


Something Missing

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is missing in Anthony and Kalel's relationship. That something is Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Missing

On the first night that Ian slept with them, they were all drunk.  
  
That didn’t stop Kalel from realizing the significance, the  _beauty_  of the moment. What she’d wanted for so long, what she’d known Anthony had wanted for so long, even if he’d never said it out loud. When she’d found herself between them on her bed – Anthony inside her, Ian in her mouth – everything had felt  _right_ , like the last piece of the puzzle that was her life had finally slid into place. When Ian came in her mouth she had kissed him, and he had kissed Anthony, and afterwards when they all lay together, sweating and shaking and holding onto each other like nothing else mattered, Anthony had kissed her and she had tasted Ian on his tongue.  
  
She’d fallen asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
~  
  
Ian was gone in the morning. When Kalel woke up, she and Anthony were alone in the bed. It felt strangely empty. She’d gently shaken Anthony awake and kissed him and they’d made love as the sun began to rise, but they were both distracted, like something was missing. _Ian_  was missing.  
  
And so they’d invited him over again the next weekend. Anthony and Kalel still hadn’t spoken of that night, or what they planned to do, but they both  _knew_. When Ian had arrived, they’d opened a bottle of wine and sat together on the couch, Ian sitting between the two of them. They’d found a marathon of some forgettable sitcom on TV, and had laughed along with the cheesy jokes as they sipped from their glasses. They didn’t get drunk this time; just one glass of wine each, enough to let a relaxed, cheerful mood settle over the room. Kalel found her hand resting on Ian’s knee, her thumb stroking the outer seam of his jeans as the three of them laughed together at some ridiculous joke in the TV show. It felt nice, having both of them here like this. She was in no rush to push things any further yet.  
  
It was Anthony who finally made the first move.   
  
Ian was laughing at something Anthony had said, and God, his smile was so beautiful. Kalel watched, her breath catching in her throat with anticipation, as Anthony reached forward hesitantly, his fingertips brushing along Ian’s jaw.   
  
“Ant –” Ian murmured softly, but Anthony cut him off, leaning in and pressing their lips together. Kalel’s heart pounded loudly, the second it took for Ian to respond feeling like an eternity; but then Ian was kissing him back, tangling one hand in Anthony’s hair as their lips moved together, slowly and sensually. When they pulled apart, Anthony grinned nervously. Ian bit his lip, turning to Kalel with a wide-eyed, uncertain expression. She smiled, leaning in to kiss him as well. His lips melted into hers, and he slid one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth eagerly, deepening the kiss. Anthony lowered his face to Ian’s neck, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses, and Ian moaned softly into Kalel’s mouth.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Kalel saw Ian’s hand come to rest on the front of Anthony’s jeans, stroking the growing bulge there. Anthony’s breath stuttered against Ian’s neck. Kalel felt a rush of heat surge through her body, finally settling between her legs.  She broke the kiss with Ian, wanting to watch as Anthony licked and sucked at Ian’s collarbone, leaving light red patches on his pale skin. Ian’s eyes slipped shut in pleasure, and he slid one hand up Kalel’s thigh, beneath her skirt. She moaned softly as his fingers grazed the wetness between her legs.  
  
It wasn’t long before the three of them were stumbling up the stairs to the bedroom, grasping onto each other’s hands as if they were afraid they might lose one another along the way.   
  
This time Ian was between them as the three of them made love; buried deep inside Kalel as Anthony thrust into him from behind. Their bodies all moved together in a perfect harmony of pleasure, hushed groans and gasps falling from their lips but no words. Kalel’s fingers interlocked with Anthony’s where his hand rested on Ian’s hip, and the feeling of  _rightness_  took her breath away; the three of them connected so intimately made her feel whole in a way she’d never thought possible.  
  
Ian came first, burying his face in Kalel’s neck to stifle his shout of pleasure. Kalel followed only a split second later, white-hot ecstasy overtaking all of her senses as she cried out both of their names. Soon after, Anthony’s entire body shuddered as he thrust into Ian one final time. They collapsed onto the bed together, Ian and Anthony lazily discarding their used condoms and pulling the sheets up around all three of them. Kalel pressed herself into Ian’s side, and he smiled sleepily, stroking her hair. On the other side of the bed, Anthony draped one arm across Ian’s midsection, the three of them snuggling close enough to comfortably share the double bed. Ian relaxed back into the pillows, his eyes drifting shut, and Kalel exchanged a smiling glance with Anthony as they both held Ian in their arms. This time, he was theirs.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, when Kalel awoke again, Ian was still in the bed, sleeping blissfully between her and Anthony. Everything was right this time; she could tell. She could see it in the way Ian relaxed back into Anthony’s sleeping embrace; could feel it in the way Ian’s legs intertwined with her own beneath the sheets; could hear it in the peaceful, steady rhythm of their combined breathing.  
  
Smiling to herself, Kalel closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
